


Put on a Show

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [73]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, BDSM, Bondage, College Student Peter Parker, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, bondage tape, frog tie, tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Bondage play with tape instead of rope.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Kudos: 17
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Put on a Show

This was all for fun. For both of them. They both knew the bondage tape wouldn't actually hold Peter down, but the psychological elements would be enough for tonight. Peter could get out of the bonds if he wanted to, but he didn't want to.

Tony looped the tape around Peter's folded legs, holding him in position. Then he stood back to admire his work - clean stripes of red tape coiled around Peter's deliciously smooth skin. Fingers stroking his chin, Tony pursed his lips and tilted his head. "You know, I really do like the rope better."

"Yeah?" Peter asked. "I like the tape. It doesn't seem to move as much. And it's less scratchy on my skin." He shifted slightly in demonstration.

"Right. You don't like the roughness of the rope?" Tony asked curiously. He'd ditch the rope as one of the options if it was too much irritation.

Peter shrugged. "I do sometimes. Not today though. I like the tape."

"We can do tape. Do I need to untie you to get you over to the bench?" Tony asked, hitching a thumb toward the padded leather bondage bench a few feet away.

Peter gave him a look and scoffed. A non-verbal version of _Really, Tony?_. Then he lowered his hands to the floor and pushed himself into a handstand, then hand-walked his way over to the bench.

"Show off," Tony grumped even as he watched in awe and amazement. He never got tired of watching Peter perform these ridiculous acts of sheer body control. It was like kinky acrobatics. "All right spider-brat, what should I do with you next?"

Peter, now folded over the edge of the bench, wiggled his butt at Tony. "Whatever you want," he said with a cheeky grin.

Tony folded his arms over his chest. "What if what I want is to just stand here and watch you there with your legs taped up in that frog tie and do nothing?"

"Well," Peter began, "that's still pretty sexy from where I am." And his body twitched in a little shiver.

"So I see." Tony crossed the room and grabbed a chair. He pulled it over toward the bench and placed in with just the right vantage point. As he was getting ready to sit, he reconsidered and crossed to where Peter was positioned. "Stretch your arms out for me, please," he said.

Peter did as he was asked, a curious look on his face. Then he watched Tony use the tape to bind his arms, not to him or in a box tie variant, but to the bench. "Hey!"

"I don't want you to get up and move around while I enjoy my show," Tony told him as he finished taping Peter down. "We still good?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. We're good. But, can I have cushion under my knees, please?"

"Of course." Tony found a couple of pillows to tuck beneath Peter's knees. "Now, please, entertain me," he said as he took a seat in his comfortable leather chair, one leg crossed over the other, chin effortlessly propped in his hand.


End file.
